Hell's Princesses
by Skyler WhitlockMikaelson
Summary: Our favorite trio are once again stuck in the Twilight saga... Except this time, they're the daughters of Hades. Follow Ridley, Jaedyn, and Jezebelle as they go through another round of swearing, screaming matches, love, and all around insanity. Rid, Jay, and Jezebelle are ecstatic to go to Camp... They just have to get there first.
1. Prologue

Edward had left.

Jacob had abandoned.

Mike had been dumped.

Ridley, Jaedyn, and Jezebella could care less.

They could easily live without them.

But they were bored. Extremely so. Nothing fun was happening. Jessica was annoying. It was awkward with Mike. They were a little too insane for Angela to keep up with. Even the sisters playful screaming matches had suddenly lacked the comic relief that they usually brought.

The triplets were just...

Bored.

None of them realized that their next adventure would be of Mythical proportions. Because the next story they would be living out was the Percy Jackson series.


	2. Chapter 1

" I'm bored." Ridley whined for the millionth time.

" So are we, biyatch. So are we." Jezebelle and Jaedyn answered. Ridley growled and buried under face in the pillow. There was a crash and a vicious snarl from outside, and all of their heads snapped towards the window so fast you would've thought their necks were broken.

" What the Hades was that?" Ridley asked. Her sisters shook they're grad, and they all ran to the window. A giant Hell hound was in their back yard, and more were joining it.

" WTF?!" They all yelled.

A bow and arrows appeared in Jezebelle's hands, an axe in Jaedyn's, and a Sword in Ridley's. The bow was black and carved out of them most beautiful wood. Jays ax had a gold blade and a black handle, made out of the finest steel. Ridley's sword was black with intricate gold designs, made out of bronze, gold, and steel.

They all followed their instincts, and jumped out of the window, landing in cat-like crouches. They fought the Hell hounds as if they'd been doing it their whole lives. Duck. Twirl. Slash. Stab. Avoid. Repeat.

When they giant finished off the last one, they were covered in monster dust. Their weapons became small objects.

Jezebelle's quiver became a beautiful necklace, and her bow became a stunning bracelet. Jaedyn's axe became a gorgeous ring. Ridley's sword became a weird bronze circlet-thing that wove around her arm, from her shoulder to her wrist, but it still allowed her to have full range of motion.

" You have made me proud, my daughters. Go to camp. Follow your destiny. Be safe, my darlings..." A fatherly voice spoke in their heads. A little hologram of what they recognized as the symbol of Hades. They were demigods. Daughters of Hades himself. Another symbol appeared above their heads. The symbol of Persephone.

They were the daughters of not just one, but TWO gods.

" I love you so much my daughters. Be careful, little ones." Persephone spoke then.

" Holy Zeus." The three muttered in unison. They all went inside, and took showers in their respective rooms. After they were clean and dressed, Ridley immediately began packing.

" What are you doing?" Jezebelle asked as Ridley put her chocolate colored hair up into a messy bun and threw her clothes into a backpack

" Packing, dumbass. Mom and Dad said to go to camp, and that's where we're going." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" With what money?" Jaedyn asked. Ridley sighed, and went over to the second floorboard to the left from her bed, knocked twice on it with her hand, and when it opened, she pulled out a huge wad of cash.

" Jesus, Rid. You Rob a bank or something?" Jezebelle asked in disbelief. Ridley rolled her eyes.

" Sixteen years worth of savings. $3,879. And a jeep." She said calmly. Her sisters gaped at her, but shook it if it and began to pack.

After they were done, they loaded their stuff into the jeep Ridley had hid in a large shed in the woods. They drive it back to their drive way, and Charlie was there. By the way he was stumbling around, he was drunk again.

" We're leaving." Jaedyn said bluntly. None of them had ever liked Charlie. He was an alcoholic bastard.

The girls didn't know this until Jay and Jezebelle had come to find Ridley in a pool of her own blood where Charlie had smashed a beer bottle over her head. Their little sister had to get stitches, and it pissed them off so much, that they had taken axes, chainsaws and kniVes to several trees.

" Whatever." He slurred. They left a note, and got in the jeep.

Then, they began their Journey to camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rid- Nina Dobrev  
>Jezebelle~ Candice Accola<br>Jaedyn~ Lucy Hale  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Ridley slammed on the breaks of her jeep, jolting she and her sisters forward.

" What the Hell, Rid?" Jaedyn exclaimed. Ridley pointed out the several large Quilete men standing with angry expressions in the middle of the road. The triplets exited Ridley's jeep, and faced the men, preparing for a fight.

" What in the actual Fuck are you doing?" The girls demanded.

" We could ask you the same thing." Jacob spat. The girls rolled their eyes.

" We're leaving town, assholes." Jaedyn said simply.

" You can't leave town!'' Sam exclaimed.

" But we have to." Jezebelle whispers.

" Then you will have to do it by foot cause I'm not letting you leave with that jeep." Jacob fake seethes.

Jezebelle's gaze turns into a questioning looks and Jacob returns the look with knowing smile. Apparently Jacob had meant he couldn't because Sam informed it but that didn't mean he couldn't return the jeep later.

" Then that's what we will do. Jeze go ahead and check out the forest make sure nothing's there we will be right behind you." Ridley calmly says.

Jezebelle nods before asking,"On the ground or in the trees?"

"In the trees." Jaedyn answers for Rid.

With that Jezebelle heads towards the forest and at the tree line she jumps up onto a tree branch and climbs. When she reaches the top, she disappears and not even the sound of her jumping from tree to tree can be heard.

Ridley eyes Jacob suspiciously, and mind-links Jaedyn.

_**'He's up to something.'**_- Ridley

'_ Yeah. What, though?_' -Jaedyn.

_**' Dunno. He's your ex. There's no way he's letting you leave so easily, or helping us. He's obsessed with you.'**_ - Ridley. Jaedyn nodded in agreement.

" Why are you leaving?" Embry demanded. The sisters watched angrily as Jacob drove their jeep away.

Jezebelle arrived just as Jacob was about to the light Ridley's jeep on fire.

" You shouldn't have tried to leave, Jaedyn! You're mine!" Jacob cackled evilly.

" FUCKING PSYCHO-ASS MUTT!" Ridley shouts.

Jezebelle jumped on top of Jacob knocking him to the ground. Jacob hurriedly gets up still holding the match in his hands and throws it at Jeze. Jacob knew that each of the girls had one power, Ridley's being fire, Jaedyn's ghosts, and Jezebelle's being able to rise people from the dead.

Jezebelle's clothes catch on fire and she screams crumbling to the ground. Jacob stares at her laughing while he counts how long it will take Jaedyn and Ridley to find them.

He hears theirs footsteps and gets in the jeep and drives away. By the time the girls got there Jeze had past out from the pain and is badly burned.

Jaedyn dumps a bucket of water on top of Jezebelle to make the fire die. Ridley picked Jeze up and both her and Jaedyn run into the woods looking to get out of there and to get Jezebelle to saftey so she could heal.

They found a cave about a mile out of the pack territory and Jeze was healing nicely. Ridley was breathing heavily and Jaedyn was trying to keep Ridley from going back and killing Jacob.

-One Hour Later-

The girls were now on their way to Camp Half Blood again... Hopefully this time nothing/no one would get in their way. Because if anything did it or they would die.

" Guys we have to keep moving so pick yo ugly asses up and get moving." Ridley says.

A roar was heard in the distance.

"Did ya'll hear that too?" Jaedyn asks.

"No we didn't Jae. You always forget you have super hearing and we don't." Jezebelle remarks.

Out of no where six hellhounds push through some bushes. Luckily Jaedyn had already summoned her ax and was swinging it wildly screaming," Get yo' ugly weapons out and lets kick some hellhound butt."

Ridley quickly responds by wiping out her sword and stabs the hind leg of hellhound as it tried to attack Jeze. Jezebelle jumps out of her daze and her bow and arrows come with her.

Both Ridley and Jeze are holding off four hellhounds while Jaedyn is chopping up the other two.

Ridley had just decapitated the last hellhound when Jaedyn says," Jezebelle we need to keep traveling but I want you in the trees."

Ridley adds," This is a great time when you sniper training comes in handy Jeze."

Jezebelle nodds and quickly jumps up to the top of a nearby tree. Ridley throws Jezebelle her stuff.

They all start walking towards the east while listening to pandora. Jezebelle keeps her eyes on her sisters and the path ahead of them.

Ridley and Jaedyn were chatting silently when a earth nymph came out with a dagger and barely missed Jaedyn. Jezebelle loads an arrow quickly into her bow and shoots. Her shot is perfect, it hits the nymph mathematically exact in the middle of its forehead.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Day 1- Montgomery, Alabama:**_

The three were blasting 'Highway to Hell' as they coursed down some back road. Soon, enough, 'cause Karma had something against them, apparently, they ran out of gas, but they manage to pull into a really creepy gas station.

" Freaky." Ridley mutters in a sing-song voice. Her sisters nod in agreement. They had been driving for hours, and got out to stretch their legs.

The shack-like gas station looked like it was hanging on by it;s last thread. The sign was literally hanging off the side of the building, swinging back and forth slightly in the breeze, creaking. The neon 'Open' sign was flickering off and on. Thick forest backed the gas station as far as the eye could see. The three were very freaked out by it. It was dirt road for miles either way. Rid and Jez shoved JJ forward. towards the door. She glared daggers at them. ,but went inside bravely.

" Don't die." Ridley and Jezebelle whisper-yelled, making their sister roll her eyes.

" Excuse me? Hello? Anybody here?" Jaedyn called. Jezebelle fiddled nervously with her bracelet and necklace, perparing for a fight. Ridley's circlet wove up and down her arm, like a snake. Only now did she notice that the circlet had a snake head and tail, and it seemed to hiss nervously. It slithered up and down her arm.

" What the hell?" Jezebelle asked her sister, who shrugged.

" I think it's pretty awesome." Ridley said, as the snake slithered around her neck and onto her other arm and she filled the car with gas.

In the gas station, Jaedyn was calmly raiding the junk food aisle. She shoved Oreo's, M&M's, and a bunch of other stuff into her bag.

" La la na dada la la na dada nana la la la." A creepy voice sang from behind her. She slowly turned on her heel, and the only thing said:

'' What. The. Fuck." A creepy doll-looking thing was staring at her. Three more came up behind it.

" Um, guys?'" Jay called calmly.

" Yuppers." Rid chirped.

" We got a problem." Jaedyn said cooly.

" What kind of problem?" Jezebelle asked in a concerned tone.

" Just get your fuckin' asses in here!'' Jaedyn gritted out brightly.

The snake slithered down to Ridley's sword hand, and Jezebelle gripped her necklace tightly as they slowly entered the gas station. When Jeze saw the dolls, she shrieked, making her sister's cringe. Ridley slapped her left hand over Jezebelle's mouth, staring at the dolls wide-eyed.

" Fucking dumbass." Rid dolls slowly turned towards the two girls, with a creaking sound.

" It's Chucky." Jezebelle whispered demonically. Her sisters gave her a strange look, and she just shrugged.

" La la, la dada nana la da na la la la...'' The dolls sang. What the hell? How the hell did they kill these things. Ridley's snake became a sword, and Jezebelle's jewelry became her bow and arrows. Jaedyn gripped her axe, preparing for a fight. The dolls lunged for Jezebelle, and Ridley chopped it's head off. It landed with a loud, sickening 'THUNK'. Except, they started to multiply. There were now twenty dolls.

" HOLY MOTHER FUCKING VIRGIN ASS MOTHER OF A CRACKER!" Ridley and Jaedyn shrieked in unison. Jezebelle shot, Jaedyn chopped, Ridley sliced through the monsters, and ran out after soaking the body parts in gasoline. They ran outside, Ridley- the elemental- used her fire powers to set the place on fire. They managed to get in the car and about thirty meters away by the time the gas station exploded. Luckily, Jaedyn had gotten food, and Ridley had gotten a full tank of gas without paying.

" Holy shit." Ridley breathed. If this was their first day on the road, then none of them were sure they would make it to camp alive...

Rid- You guys like this chapter? I think it's pretty good. Review!


	5. Chapter 4

The girls were starting to get frustrated because Jaedyn couldn't seem to shut the fuck up! She had been singing Two Black Cadillacs for the past hour and after the 5th time Jezebelle and Ridley were fuming.

Ridley could feel that they were getting closer to camp but they still weren't going to be there for a few more days.

"How much longer?" Jaedyn stops singing and asks.

"We have no f'ing clue ok.?" Jezebelle screamed. Jaedyn continues to whine until Ridley's snake-thing slithered onto Jaedyn's neck, immediately shutting her up. Jeze and Jay were shocked when Ridley started yelling in ancient Greek.

" KLEISTE TO UP FUCK ! GIA TI̱N AGAPI̱ TOU DIOS , APLA KLEISTE TO HADES UP!"

_**( Translation: SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS, JUST SHUT THE HADES UP!)**_

The brunette breathed heavily, her sister's stunned into silence.

" I'm fucking exhausted! We're stopping at a hotel before I kill you both." Ridley hissed. The snake slithered back onto her arm, resting there comfortably.

Jaedyn opened her mouth to start singing again, before being cut off by a vicious glare from Ridley.

" Mi̱n me dokimázeis skýla ." Ridley all but growled, again, speaking in Greek.

( _**Translation: Don't test me, bitch.**_) Jay immediately cowered into her seat. A while later, Ridley pulled into the parking lot of a three-star motel. She dragged her sisters out of the car, and into the lobby.

" Excuse me-" Ridley began to speak to the three men behind the front desk. She was cut off by the men turning around, grinning sadistically at the girls.

" Daughters of Hadesssss, how nicccce to ssssseee you. Hand over zzzeee helmet, or die, daughtersss of Hell!" They hissed in unison, their eyes dialting and becoming blood red. Snake eyes.

" Oh, fuck me." The triplets swore under their breath as the three men became large, giant serpents. They slithered menacingly towards the three, before the girl's got out their weapons.

They twirled, ducked, slashed, and fought their hardest, protecting each other. They finally finished off the monsters, and lounged at the hotel that night, robbing the cash register as well.

They all slept uneasily that night, taking shifts. Ridley took first watch.

About six hours later, Jaedyn woke up, noticing that her brunette sister was awake. Jay rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and sat up.

" Rid, I told you to wake me after a few hours." Jay whispered, so as not to wake Jeze. Ridley merely shrugged.

" Go to bed, Rid. I'll keep an eye out." Jay commanded, hugging her little sister fiercely. Ridley smiled and laid down on , her chocolate curls spreading out on the pillow. Her snake/sword thing curled up next to her, licking her face in comfort.

" Sleep, mistress. You need it." It said. Ridley's eyes widened.

" What's your name?" She whispered.

" Pólemos, my princess. It means war. Sleep." Pólemos prodded.

" I'll call you Lemos. Is that okay?" Rid asked quietly.

" Yes. It is perfect, mistress." Lemos answered. Ridley fell asleep after that, as did her new little friend.

Jaedyn smiled at her two sleeping sisters. Jezebelle's long blonde hair was pulled into a french braid, while Ridley's wild curls were strewn out over her pillow.

" Kali̱nýchta , lígo adelfés ." She said quietly.

_**( Translation: Goodnight, little sisters.)**_

Jezebelle's P.O.V  
>****************Dream**************<p>

"Είμαι εδώ για να σας καθοδηγήσει στο στρατόπεδο Half Blood." I hear.

(translation: I am here to guide you to Camp Half Blood)

"Who are you!?"I scream.

"Απλά πηγαίνετε πάνω και μέσα στα επόμενα δύο λόφο και θα πρέπει να είναι κοντά. Μην φθείρετε αυτό το τέρας θα παραμονεύουν περίπου, απλά πρέπει να προειδοποιούνται για τον Άρη φωνάζουν." The woman voice replies.

(translation: Go up and over the next hill and then you shall be near. Don't fret the monsters that lurk about, just be careful of Ares shouts.)

************************* End Of Dream****************************

I awaken with a start to see Jaedyn on watch.

"We got to go before I forget!" I quickly spit out.

Jaedyn whips her in my direction and whisper yells," What do you mean forget and why should we keep moving?"

"My dreams are back and this time the dream told me how to get to the camp, Camp Half Blood." I say unevenly as I pack up my stuff.

"What the hell are y'all going on about?" Ridley shouts groggily from her bed.

"Jeze thinks she knows how to get to the camp." Jaedyn says rolling her eyes.

Ridley looks at Jezebelle with an unknowing look before asking," How do you know?"

"The dreams, they are back." Jezebelle says while pulling her sisters to the car.


End file.
